So Far Yet So Close
by Magician Under the Moonlight
Summary: Minami had returned to Germany and left Akihisa all alone? Will these long distance relationship last? What may cause them to drift further away? What may pull them closer? What kind of ending will it be for them? The promised after story of 'Aki, you baka!
1. Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my fifth fan fiction. This is a continuation of 'Aki, You Baka.' It would be good if you had read it. Nevertheless, please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much!**

**Chapter 1: Away **

What can one do when one have to leave one's love? Let one's tears flow is the best option and that was exactly what Shimada Minami did. She held Yoshii Akihisa's note close to her chest and cried. She didn't know what else she could do. Leaving for Germany wasn't her choice, it was her father's. It was clearly explained to her that her father had to work in Germany for his company. It would be dangerous to leave the women of his house all alone in Japan. When Minami heard her father's decision, she had become defiant and refused to leave Japan, refused to leave Fumizuki Academy, refused to leave Akihisa. Unfortunately, her father's decision was final. She only had a few days to confess to Akihisa and confirm his feelings for her. Within the few days, she had accomplished those tasks and unwillingly boarded the plane on the departure date. Akihisa had buried himself deep into Minami's heart before she left.

"Onee-chan… You are thinking about baka onii-chan, desho?" Kazuki softly asked her sister. She had never seen Minami crying before; even being very close to her, the only big secret that Minami told her was that she had really fallen deeply in love for someone. Never had she seen her elder sister cry…till then. "Onee-chan… I shall sit beside Mommy… you need some quiet space by yourself…desho?" Hazuki didn't wait for an answer and ran to sit beside her mother. She knew that Minami was suffering from a terrible heart ache. The losing of something precious to her was way too unbearable. As if the feeling could just eat her up and drown her in sorrow. Hazuki couldn't bear to see her sister in such a state. She just hoped that her sister would be able to swallow the feeling and continue to move on.

Minami knew that her tears were mixed. Tears mixed with happiness and sadness. Happy as Akihisa had told her his feelings, sad as she had to leave him for an untold period of time. She looked out into the window and could only look as the plane pulled her further and further away from Japan, from Akihisa. There was nothing she could do to get her back. She had gotten her confession out and she had a reply. Why? But why she couldn't stop crying and be satisfied with those? Just why? Tears had already flowed down her cheeks. There was no reason to stop them now. No reason at all. She then realized the reason for her tears. She couldn't see Akihisa at any time she liked. She couldn't call out to him and hit him anymore. They were no longer physically close. She wanted to tell someone about the bitter feeling in her heart, but she was unable to say it out to neither her parents nor her sister. What was left to do to let out her feelings was to pen it down. Writing directly into a diary where only she would know. Her very own secret place where her deep secrets were kept.

Minami's diary, first entry 

_Dear diary today is the day when I'm leaving for Germany. I may be going back to the country where I've grew up back I do feel very bitter inside me. I know that I couldn't allow myself to leave Aki. It is unbearable. The feeling is eating me up! This is the first time I've felt this way. He is special. Very special to me at the very least. I don't understand why did I fall with this idiot and don't even remember what did he do to gain my love. For sure, I know that deep in my heart that he had left himself in there. The very words he said had also touched me. Unfortunately, they may be forgotten. It doesn't matter at all. I just hope that he remembers me and his promise._

Minami then bit the back of her pen. She didn't know what else to write in the first entry. For all she knew, she had to calm down before writing. Her emotions were staying in her throat, unable to neither escape nor flow to her pen. She tried to recall her memories in Germany but to no avail. The image of Akihisa had always found its way back to her mind. No matter how hard Minami tried to store the memory in some corner of her mind, it had always escaped from the locked doors of her stored memories. Closing her dairy and keeping it beside her, she looked out of the windows. It was all dark. _I guess that it will be a long trip… time to rest a little…I need my strength when I get back…to Germany. _Minami nodded off to sleep as soon as her train of thoughts ended. Thus, Minami's first entry in the dairy ended.

In the airport

Akihisa kept his hands in his pockets as he walked on; fiddling with the note that Minami had given him. Yup, Minami had left; Akihisa had kept himself in check and not letting his tears flow out. His heart hurt but he didn't show any sign of it. Behind him were Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Himeji and Shouko. They had also seen Minami off and also read the letter Minami managed to slip into Akihisa's pocket.

"So, tell me. How long are you going to keep walking and ignore the rest of us?" Yuuji caught up with Akihisa. He had to get Akihisa's attention before he drifted off into dreamland while walking.

"Yes, say something." Hideyoshi caught up with them. "If you want to express your feelings, just do it. We are all ears." Hideyoshi sided with Yuuji.

"What can I say?" Akihisa muttered. "What can I say when the girl I liked just slipped her home address and phone number into my pocket without me knowing? In addition to that, embarrassing me even without being with us physically?" Akihisa had his hands inside his pocket, fiddling with the piece of paper.

"You can say how much you hated yourself when you realized it." Shouko, came out beside him. Her ever-so-cold attitude didn't change at all.

"Thanks…That really did help…" Akihisa was even more depressed after hearing the class 'A' representative's words.

"Shouko…You didn't have to say that, don't you?" Yuuji scolded. "I guess this wound may take a long time to heal…"

"Yuuji, what gives you the right to lecture me? You must receive punishment." Shouko had her taser ready.

"No, wait! I'm sorry!" Yuuji held his hands up in defense.

"Brace yourself."

"No! Wait! I love you Shouko!"

"Not working." Zap!

"Oh. Where is Himeji-san?" Akihisa asked Hideyoshi as Shouko tased Yuuji.

"I don't see here around ever since I read Minami's note. Come to think of it, Muttusulini is gone too."

"I'm not sure. They may have decided to head back home first. Don't worry."

At the same time, outside the airport

"You've done well, Himeji-san..." Muttsulini said to the sobbing pink-haired girl. "But are you sure about your decision? How are you going to live now? How are you going to face Akihisa?"

"Like how I always did…"

**The very first update of the promised story. I have to admit take it took a long time to type it out as I can't read the feelings of females. The updates will be slow too as I have school and many other obligations to attend to, thus please forgive me! I hope you enjoyed this and please review! Thank you very much!**


	2. The first day without Akihisa

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my fifth fan fiction. This is a continuation of 'Aki, you idiot.' It would be good if you had read it. Nevertheless, please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much!**

**Reply to reviewers that didn't sign in:**

**Le grammar nazi: **Thanks for pointing out my mistake! I'll take note and try to improve my grammar!

**TF2 Addict: **Thank you for your review! I personally think that my story isn't as good as you said but yup, if the anime producers really do see this and turn this into an anime, I'll acknowledge your review!

**Chapter 2: The first day without Akihisa**

Minami was sleeping. That was the only word that could describe the sole activity that she was doing. She wasn't even dreaming. She wasn't even near dreamland. She was trapped in her own empty mind, wandering around endlessly, lost and alone. In the void that was in between her sub-conscious and awake mind, she had tried to step into either side but to no avail. The full conscious of her knowing that she wouldn't be able to suppress her tears and regret stopped her from crossing to the territory of being awake. The full conscious memory of knowing that she will not see Akihisa stopped her from crossing to either side. The sub-conscious memory of knowing that she had to face reality sooner or later stopped her from crossing over to dreamland. It was a stressful and a tough task to choose to either drift to dreamland or to wake up from her sleep and face reality but Minami was happy. She was happy that she was quite stable in the void. She was in pure bliss, or at least until someone had to tip the balance and causing her to fall hard onto the pure, ugly and cold territory of being awake – facing reality.

"Onee-chan… onee-chan, we had arrived." Hazuki's voice tipped Minami off the thin line of void and waking her up. Minami blinked once, twice and Hazuki's image slowly formed in front of her eyes. "Onee-chan, we've reached Germany. It's 8 in the morning here, Germany."

"Oh, oh yes." Minami rubbed her eyes and stretched. She had to face reality, she needed to continue to live on and see Akihisa someday. _Someday… when will the someday be?_ Minami didn't want to think about that. She was too tired to even really think. Holding Hazuki's hand, she followed her parents as the made their way out of the plane. This appears that they were going back to their house to catch up on their jetlag. 8 in the morning, the amount of difference between the time zones had affected her and she would like to take another short nap as soon as possible…

* * *

**In Japan**

Tap tap. Scratch scratch. The whole class was dumbfounded, even Tetsujin. Yoshii Akihisa, the Ultimate idiot had successfully completed the multiple sets of questions on the blackboard. The while chalk had sped across the blackboard with intense ferocity and within the span of one minute, the Ultimate idiot had correctly answered all the sums that Tetsujin had given.

"Un…unbelievable." The class was chatting among themselves, some wondering if the Ultimate Idiot had taken some kind of intelligence boosting pill and others wondering if he had been a real talent and came to the F class just to hook on the very limited number of girls they had. Whatever the reason was, the class had a very strong urge to either kill or torture Yoshii Akihisa.

"Yoshii-kun, you had done well. Before I say anything else, do you need to go to the nurse's office? You look suspiciously…" Tetsujin paused before continuing… "Intelligent."

"Why is it that whenever I work hard, I am always requested to make a visit to the nurse's office?" Akihisa cried out. "I need to be recognized for my current level of intelligence!" Akihisa punched the blackboard in frustration.

Crack. His right fist came into contact with the blackboard. The blackboard didn't shake but Akihisa's arm did. The class winced. Yuuji had his face in his palm.

"Arg." Akihisa groaned. "Arrgghhhh! It bloody hurts!" Akihisa screamed in pain. He grabbed wrist as he rolled around on the floor.

"That idiot." Yuuji still had his face in his fist.

"Yoshii-kun… your current level of intelligence doesn't have to be recognized too." Tetsujin sighed in utter disappointment at his student. "You didn't even have a level of intelligence to start with…"

"Is that the only thing you can say after seeing your student had injured his arm?" Akihisa winced.

"Sakamoto-kun. Please help Yoshii to the nurse's office. Bring him back to class when his arm feels better."

"Yes." Yuuji dragged Akihisa behind him. "Let's go, before you hurt the other hand of yours. Remember, you are an idiot. You are accident prone."

"Just what are you trying to imply?" Akihisa screamed in protest. He then turned to his teacher, "Tetsujin, aren't you going to send this injured student of yours home?

"Let's continue our lesson." Tetsunjin announced to the class obviously ignoring Akihisa. The class continued on undisturbed for the rest of the day with the absence of Akihisa and Minami.

* * *

"What a day…" Akihisa closed the door behind him. "I'm glad that nee-san isn't at home." He then made himself comfortable on the sofa. "She'll worry." He took out a book and flipped it to the first page. "And so now, I should name it 'Days without Minami Shimada' and this," Akihisa smiled before continuing, "shall be my diary."

Akihisa's diary, first entry

_Dear diary today is the first day without Shimada Minami. I'm not very good in writing and thus decided to improve my writing before writing a letter to Minami. Today was unbearable. I kept on starring at the empty seat that she had always occupied. Even though it is just the first day, I still miss her. I miss her style of talking, I miss her spiteful words, I miss how her skirt sways when she walks, I miss her blush, I miss feeling her touch and I surprisingly… miss her German suplex. Yes, call me a sadist or even a pervert but I can't help it. My school life was filled with memories of Minami. The 1__st__ day of school of my 2__nd__ year and the first time after I managed to summon my avatar. I remember all of them clearly. Minami had played a huge part in all of them. She wasn't just a girl that was just a passer-by in my life. She plays a major part in my life, changing my way of thinking and my daily life. I've never acknowledged my feelings for her until the day I knew that she was returning to Germany .I've never felt so depressed and shocked when I knew that she won't be by my side for a few years. Though I know that feeling sad wouldn't get Minami back from Germany immediately, I just can't help but feel regretful. I should had cherish her more, understand her and even spend time studying with her. Right now, I could only wait and fulfill my promise to her._

Akihisa laid down his pen after he had finish writing. He wasn't a born writer. He didn't really enjoy writing. The reason for having a diary was to make sure that he doesn't forget about Minami. Forgetting her would mean forgetting his promise. Forgetting his promise means breaking Minami's heart and betraying her feelings for him. He couldn't do that, no, he will not do that. Not after they had given their first kisses to each other. Looking at the content of the diary, Akihisa sighed. He then stood up and walked to his room.

"It's time to revise, time to revise." The Ultimate Idiot hummed as he knew that it was going to be the start of a new private timetable.

**Yes, I've finally gotten this chapter out! I was thinking of possible routes of this story! You can throw in ideas for this story if you want! I'll try to slot them in as always! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thank you very much!**


	3. 1st Day, Life in Germany

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my fifth fan fiction. This is a continuation of 'Aki, you idiot.' It would be good if you had read it. Nevertheless, please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much! Here is the reply to the guest that reviewed on Chapter 2!**

Guest- Firstly, thank you for your review! I really liked your idea and it matched my other plans on their internet meeting! Once again, thank you for your review!

**Chapter 3: 1****st**** Day, Life in Germany**

"Onee-chan…" Minami stirred. She was sleeping again. Unpacking their luggage had taken quite a while that had deprived her some minutes of her precious nap. She needed those minutes.

"Onee-chan, please wake up." The soft voice tapped on her ear drums. Yes, she knew who was speaking to her, but between listening to Hazuki and taking a short nap, she would gladly choose the latter option. Minami didn't open her eyes and requested to rest for another 5 minutes.

"5 more minutes. What can another 5 minutes in a short nap do?" Minami replied with a lazy tone and burrowed her head in her pillow.

"But Onee-chan, a short nap doesn't mean sleeping for 7 hours straight…" Hazuki told her elder sister.

_All right, maybe 7 hours is a little too much… _With that in mind, Minami forcefully open her eyes but continued to lie in bed.

"Hazuki," Minami looked at her younger sister.

"Hai, desu." She replied, looking innocently at her older sister.

"What time is it?"

"…"

* * *

"Unbelievable." Minami muttered to herself as she plopped herself onto her bed. "They woke me up just for dinner and got me back home to sleep directly after that." She propped her pillow up and rested against it. Reaching to her side, she pulled out her diary and a pen. After some thought, she flipped to the next blank page and started writing another page for her diary, her diary with the title, '1st day without Yoshii Akihisa.'

Minami's dairy, 2nd entry: 1st day without Yoshii Akihisa

_Dear dairy, today is the 1__st__ day without Aki and being back in Germany. Everything seems all too familiar. The position of the furniture, the house plan and the allocation of the rooms. Nothing changed. Upon entering the house, there was just a hollow feeling, like a puppy entering its new kennel at its new owner's house. So familiar but yet so distant. The feeling is so warm on the outside but cold in the inner area. For all I know, this feeling isn't going to disappear any time soon. My parents, they had enrolled me in a school before informing me. They didn't plan to keep it as a surprise. They didn't want it to be a surprise. I am attending a new school that's recently built. Who would have thought in this land, there would be a Fumizuki Academy (Germany division)? I never knew that the Academy was so rich and prestigious. It isn't easy for a school to appear in different countries. Not even mentioning being recognized. Fumizuki Academy had done well enough to appear here. I'm glad. It's said that there would be a test for me when I enter. How nostalgic, just like the placement tests in Japan. The placement tests that fate had that linked the both Aki and my destinies together. With the placement tests tomorrow, I absolutely have no time to study. No, writing to you is a commitment, one that I'll never either forget or neglect. This is something to remind me of Aki, not something that I do for fun. I believe that precious memories are actually more important than the long years of studies. Even so when I know that education is important, I also realized that maintaining everlasting relationships are just as important._

Minami ended the dairy there, softly laid down her pencil onto the table by the bedside and stretched. She wasn't really used to writing in Japanese. Why was she even writing in that language that she was weak in? She's in Germany! G-E-R-M-A-N-Y! She needs to get Japan out of her head as soon as possible! Her mind can't remain there for a long time! She needs to push everything aside! Kanji, Japanese culture and even Aki! Maybe not really push aside but to look at his idiotic face once in a while! Once a while? How long is a while? What is the definition of 'while'? Will she be able to bear the pain to just see him once in a while? An answer! She needed an answer to that! Yes, an answer. Minami placed the dairy on the table and snuggled into her bed. She would find the answer the next day. She couldn't think then. She had to sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, back into her own world, her own world where she had total control over everything and anything.

* * *

"W…what?" Minami was shocked. She was in school, looking at the teacher that was going to be her homeroom teacher. Minami was dumbfounded when she saw her. Her homeroom teacher was a great beauty but that was not that struck Minami. What struck her dumb was…

"Good morning everyone!" The homeroom teacher of 2C in Fumizuki Academy (Germany division) entered the classroom and clapped her hands twice to get her class' attention. The students went back to their desks immediately and turned silent. The teacher went to her desk placed at the front of the classroom. "Today, we have a new student joining us in this class. I hope that you all will be nice to her!" The teacher then smiled and looked towards the entrance. "Please enter and introduce yourself."

"Yes..." Minami entered the classroom. Several comments came from her classmates. "Waahh! Don't you think that the girl is so cute?" "I wonder if she has a boyfriend!" "Despite that, she has a small chest!" The last sentence did irritated Minami but she ignored it. She went up to the white board, wrote her name and did a brief introduction of herself. "My name is Minami Shimada, I just returned from Japan and I hope to make good friends with all of you." She bowed. The homeroom teacher then pointed at the seat which was both at the back and nearest to the window. "Minami, take that seat beside Rose."

"Yes, Miss Yoshii." Minami answered.

"Welcome to this class, Minami." Akira Yoshii smiled at her new student. "Everyone, please welcome and introduce yourselves to her! We shall start with you, James!" The class clapped to welcome Minami and stopped when she sat down. The boy, James, stood up and introduced himself to Minami. After his introduction, the girl behind him did the same. Minami didn't particularly take note of her new classmates but she nodded and smile when each of her classmates finished their own self introduction. What she wanted to know was if Aki's sister becoming her homeroom teacher was pure coincidence or was through some carefully thought out scheme.

"So, that's all." Akira announced. "Are there any questions before we end today's homeroom period?" A student then raised her hand.

"Yes?" Akira signaled the student to ask.

"Miss Yoshii, you haven't introduced yourself to Minami yet!" The student pointed out. With that comment, Minami prayed hard that Akira wouldn't say anything that that would reveal that both of them had met in Japan.

"Oh yes… she would know me as time goes by…" Akira answered. _Phew, I glad that she isn't saying about our meeting in Japan! That's expected of a graduate of Harvard! _Minami gave a sigh of relief.

"But…"

_Ehh? But what? _Minami looked at Akira intensely.

"We have a very special relationship. Am I right, Minami?" Akira tilted her head and winked at Minami. Minami froze, shocked. "It's a secret…" Akira's voice trailed off as she placed her index finger in front of her lips. The teacher then exited the class,

The class was awkwardly silent as they looked at the frozen Minami and the door that their homeroom teacher exited.

They looked at the door and Minami…

…Minami and the door…

The uproar of disbelief of the students shook the school.

"Ehhhhh?!"

_W…what? That sentence sounded totally wrong! You idiotic Harvard graduate! _Minami covered her head in embarrassment as the bell rang, signaling the start of her first lesson in Fumizuki Academy, Germany.

**Yes! I've finally gotten this chapter out! I was stuck at this chapter as I had to think about the style of writing that I would want to have! Tell me which style do you prefer? The one I used at the 1****st**** chapter or the one that I'm currently writing (Chapter 3)? I welcome ideas and if possible, I'll try to slot them in! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thank you very much!**


End file.
